


【红茶会】应召男友（2）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（2）

“要喝咖啡吗？”  
“啊，来一杯吧。”  
“别抱太大期望，你知道我这里只有速溶的。”  
“……呃，没关系。”  
王耀点点头。  
“好，等我一会。”  
弗朗西斯有些惶恐地坐在沙发里，低头看了看自己的衣服。  
阿玛尼的高级定制和这个狭小逼仄的房间有些格格不入，虽然有严重洁癖的王耀把每一块瓷砖都擦得光亮无比，漆黑的家具和暗色的墙纸仍然让人心情沉重到压抑。除了必需的家用设施，房屋的主人没有摆放任何装饰，仅有的熊猫抱枕也是黑白两色，被随意丢放在茶几的角落，看上颇有些孤孤零零。  
明明是大白天，外面的阳光刺目晃眼，王耀却习惯把窗帘严严实实的拉起来，再打开惨白的灯光，本来就没什么人气的屋子更是清冷。弗朗西斯搓了搓手，琢磨着如果换他一个人住在这个房子里，估计过不了三天就得去看精神科。  
平日里弗朗西斯也没少往王耀这里跑，但每一回都像第一次来一样不知所措。说来也是奇怪，浪天浪地的波诺弗瓦大公子进了这地盘就像被念了紧箍咒，收起平时吊儿郎当的德行，只觉得自己站也不像样坐也不像样，巴巴地只想快点出去透口气。  
王耀面无表情，灰白条纹的家居衫严丝合缝地扣到脖颈，绵软的拖鞋踩在地上没一点声音。骨节分明的手指握着杯把儿轻轻摇晃，长发的东方人单手抱了胳膊倚在门边上，狭长双眸眯起来，周身透了种无法形容的慵懒。  
空气里弥漫起淡淡的咖啡香味。  
“弗朗，今天怎么过来我家了？”  
“哥哥想你了，行不行？”  
接过咖啡抿了一口，糖加得太多，甜到发苦。弗朗西斯抽了口气，王耀的口味还是一如既往的不敢恭维。老朋友之间也用不着装模作样，法国人直接把咖啡往茶几上一丢，摊开手脚躺在沙发里。王耀眼睁睁地看着某人皮鞋底子的浮灰沾了水，在亮得发光的瓷砖上印了个不深不浅的脚印。  
东方人好看的眉眼抽了抽，捏着杯子的手背绷起青筋。  
“自己滚蛋还是被小爷扔出去，选一个。”  
顺着王耀的目光，弗朗西斯赶紧把脚抬起来，高高跷着悬着没地放，看上去很是可怜。王耀不管他，把咖啡杯子丢进清洁池里，自顾自坐在沙发另一头打开笔电开始忙自己的。弗朗西斯干巴巴等了好一会，终于确定他亲爱的朋友真没打算再搭理他，忍不住大声抱怨：  
“喂王耀，你小子最近越来越过分了啊！”  
“哼，跟一坨马赛克有什么好说的。”  
弗朗西斯碰了一鼻子灰，翻了个白眼干脆脱了鞋高高举着。王耀余光瞄了几眼也终于看不下去，头也不抬踢过来一只鞋盒。法国人如获大赦，兴冲冲把鞋铺了进去，随口问道：“你和阿尔弗雷德最近怎么样了？”  
敲打键盘的指尖一滞，王耀皱了皱眉：“阿尔弗雷德是谁？”  
“啊哈？”  
弗朗西斯懵逼了。在“你傻了吗就是那天晚上操了你一晚上的愣小子呀”和“我勒个去想不到王耀你是这么个拔屌无情的渣男”间流连了一圈，终于折中了一个相对温和的说法：“那个，就那个金毛眼镜，酒吧里被你睡了的那个。你不会一点都记不得了吧，他可是喜欢你很久了……”  
“我没印象了。”王耀寒着脸打断弗朗西斯。  
“你他妈逗我！”弗朗西斯嚎叫。  
“没印象就是没印象了。”王耀直直盯着屏幕，目光专注，手下忙活个不停：“笑话，他喜欢我跟我有什么关系？酒吧那天晚上我喝醉了，什么都不记得……等等，你不会是来替他收钱的吧？”  
“当然不是！你脑袋里都琢磨什么玩意？”  
“那就好。”王耀总算回了个头，绑得有些懈松的马尾懒洋洋地甩在肩膀，随着布料小幅度的蹭动微微起伏着。弗朗西斯紧紧盯着这张漂亮却冷漠的脸，试图在里面捕捉到一丝隐忍或者回忆的痕迹，但如同过去的千百次一样，王耀再一次让他失望了——东方人只是扬了扬下巴，平静的面孔寻不到一丝裂痕，口吻淡然仿佛在处理一件过期的废品。  
“帮个忙，如果那个叫阿尔弗，弗……”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“哦，那个阿尔弗雷德再向你打听我的事情，就告诉他我死了。”  
“喂！”  
无视弗朗西斯不满的抗议，王耀的目光重新落在屏幕上，指尖机械地在键盘上翻飞着，却突然忘了自己接下来要做什么。大片大片黑漆漆的数字仿佛蠕动的蚂蚁，在下一瞬间突然失去了全部意义。  
王耀烦躁地抬起头，揉了揉眉心。那个有着璀璨金发和湛蓝瞳孔的青年，是叫阿尔弗雷德吗？  
虚握的拳头攥紧又张开，忘不掉的，那么一双渴望的眼睛，压抑的隐忍和淋漓的欲望形成了鲜明的对比，孩子一样干净委屈，他怎么可能忘掉。  
无视弗朗西斯的抗议，王耀的目光重新落在屏幕上，指尖机械地在键盘上翻飞着，却突然忘了自己接下来要做什么。大片大片黑漆漆的数字仿佛蠕动的蚂蚁，在下一瞬间突然失去了全部意义。  
王耀烦躁地抬起头，揉了揉眉心。那个有着璀璨金发和湛蓝瞳孔的青年，是叫阿尔弗雷德吗？  
虚握的拳头攥紧又张开，忘不掉的，那么一双渴望的眼睛，压抑的隐忍和淋漓的欲望形成了鲜明的对比，孩子一样干净委屈，他怎么可能忘掉。  
王耀清楚地记得那场几乎要把他湮灭成灰的性爱，笨拙却火辣的亲吻一路从额头辗转到小腹，狂风暴雨般的抽送毫无技巧可言，粗大的阴茎顶着敏感点死死碾磨带来的快感，让他爽得连眼泪都掉了下来。  
男孩滚烫潮湿的嘴唇虔诚地印上他身体的每一寸，王耀甚至还记起阿尔弗雷德的声线，他凑在他的耳畔急切地叫着名字，金色的发丝搔着脸颊，大开大合的律动撞碎了自己的呻吟和他的呼吸，青年握着他的膝窝把他的身体打到最开，染了情欲的声音几乎找不回原来清透的音色。  
“王耀，我喜欢你，hero啊，真的真的喜欢你……”  
面红耳热。  
糟糕，只是回想起当时的画面，喉咙就开始发干。羞耻的热意在小腹里隐隐流淌着，王耀用力咽了口口水，强迫自己把注意力放在工作上。内裤已经有些微湿，紧紧禁锢着肿硬的性器让王耀很是烦躁，还好家居裤足够宽松，笔电放在腿上，弗朗西斯也看不出来。  
聒噪的法国人还在契而不舍地想要说服他。  
“我说你不能这么绝情啊王耀，别的哥哥不敢保证，阿尔弗雷德对你肯定是真心的，那小子笨是笨了点，那天晚上他也是第一次，把你弄疼了情有可原……”  
王耀一把扣上笔电，声音之大把弗朗西斯吓了一跳。诧异地抬起头，正好对上王耀一张郁怒的脸。  
“我们能不能换个话题？”  
“……”  
“那天和你去酒吧完完全全就是个错误，不会再有下一次了。我不记得什么彼得约翰阿尔弗雷德，再说我根本也不想记着——如果可以的话，我一辈子都不想和他再有什么交集。  
“所以拜托你不要一遍遍地提醒我有这么个人了好吗？”  
“……好吧，好吧。不说他。”弗朗西斯终于投降认输，手指搔刮着脸有点尴尬。眼珠转了一圈，法国人迅速找到了另一个话题：“话说实习面试的过程怎么样，顺利吗？”  
王耀重新打开电脑，没有正面回答这个问题：“很不幸，面试官中真的遇到了那个亚瑟柯克兰。”  
“哎哟！”弗朗西斯光着脚从沙发上一跃而起：“可以啊，总部大大小小十几个par，这你都能碰上？”  
“运气不好。”  
手舞足蹈的法国人突然兴奋了。“我说我说，他是不是顶了个柠檬脑袋，脸臭得跟便秘似的，皱着俩狗啃海苔的眉毛，看都没看你的简历就丢了一大堆类似于你相不相信约克郡小精灵之类的垃圾问题，最后二话不说就从他那吃了枪子的嘴里吧啦吧啦冒出一堆恶毒话开始怼你？”  
王耀歪头想了想，发现自己并不是很想反驳。  
“怎么，你以前在他手里栽过跟头？”  
“栽跟头？就凭他？”弗朗西斯鼻子里喷出两股冷气，王耀在一旁挑眉看着，几乎忍不住要哼笑出声。“王耀，不是哥哥挑理，找实习这事怎么之前不和我说一声呢？早知道你投的是柯克兰审计事务所，哥哥抱着大腿也不会让你去的啊——唉，你记着哥哥这句话，姓柯克兰的没一个好东西！”  
“呦呵，多大的仇。”王耀抱了胳膊懒洋洋倚在沙发上，脖颈在灯光照耀下苍白得几近透明。笔电扔在一旁，修长的双腿交叠着，他后仰着头把玩着一缕碎发，声音里带了些难得的笑意：“事实上他也没怎么太刁难，我反而觉得他挺可爱的。”  
弗朗西斯立刻噤声，紫罗兰色的眸子里又是惊又是疑。王耀点了点头证实了一遍他并没有听错，法国人才撇了撇嘴，重重叹了口气。  
“谁知道呢，说不定你合他胃口咯。哥哥老早就觉得你俩身上有点那么相似，该怎么说呢……精英派头？哎呀也不是。不过你可悠着点，千万别爱上他，那家伙看着人模狗样的，实际上就一斯文流氓，衣冠禽兽……当然也得堤防着点他爱上你，虽然哥哥严重怀疑亚蒂那家伙贫瘠的心灵中早就没有了爱这种高贵的东西……”  
王耀翻了个白眼，感情弗朗西斯是被什么不干净的东西附体了，废话好像有点多？  
“打住打住，你今天怎么这么闲，跑到我家来磨嘴皮子？没什么正事就赶紧撤，我这还有一堆工作要做呢。”  
“啊啊。”弗朗西斯拍了拍额头，脸上一副如梦方醒的模样。下一秒王耀发现这个法国少爷居然有点不好意思了，他羞赧地眨眨眼睛，抓起咖啡胡乱灌了一口，顿时咳得眼角发红。  
“……呃，你还好吧？”  
弗朗西斯摆摆手，费了些力气把噎在喉咙里的液体咽下去。拇指擦过嘴唇，向来优雅的法国人此时却深眉紧锁。  
“唉，实不相瞒，耀耀小可爱，哥哥今天是来向你求教的。”  
“你要再叫我一声小可爱信不信我把这壶咖啡都灌你嘴里。”  
法国人不以为意。“老头子又啰嗦让我回巴黎打理公司，哥哥真是烦死了，我怎么就没有一两个智商爆表的兄弟呢？唉，世界上有那么那么多的辣妹等着我去happy，人生苦短，及时行乐啊！”  
王耀低下头，纤长的睫毛在眼底投下淡淡的阴影。没有接对方的话头，东方人只是瞟了他一眼，把玩咖啡壶的手指却带了十足的危险。  
弗朗西斯举手投降。  
“好吧，说正事。老头子让我今天去跟一个风投银行的高管谈生意，说服他管辖的基金给波诺弗瓦集团旗下的一片房地产项目投资。这样的洽谈按理说应该找个资历老点的经理带着一起的，但是，但是这个高管，伊万布拉金斯基这个人吧，怎么说呢，他有点特殊……唔，哥哥的意思是，他不是那种用常理手段就能搞定的。”  
“所以？”  
“所以没人敢接下这块烫手山芋啊。皮球踢来踢去，最后踢到哥哥这里来了。老头子在巴黎撂下狠话，说要是弄不明白这项目我就不用回去了。”  
王耀又给自己倒了杯咖啡。“那你应该去找你的经理和咨询公司的人啊，活动活动人脉，把利害关系摆在他面前说清楚，听你说你家那个房地产项目还不错，有谁会和钱过不去呢。”  
“当中有个小小的风险项目指数不过关，他咬着不放，哥哥也很绝望啊。正常路子我都试过了，波诺弗瓦整个北美分部都跟他斡旋半年了，荆理手段搞不定他呢，头疼死了——哎王耀，你应该听说过他啊，伊万布拉金斯基，露西亚投资银行咨询部首席分析师，绰号‘暴君’的那个！”  
“唔，好像有这么个人。”  
“说不定教科书上还有他的事迹呢，啧啧，你掰着指头算算，多少个上市公司被他玩残了？不过他眼光毒辣也是真的，他保荐过的项目和基金，据说都能赚出百分之上千的利润呢。”  
“那……”王耀咬着指甲思考。鬓边黑发柔软地垂落在颊侧，幽邃的瞳孔明明灭灭地闪烁着，眼神微黯，波光流转。  
“用上你最擅长的手段啊。谈判桌上解决不了的问题，就在床上解决咯——你一说我想起来这个布拉金斯基先生了，好像露西亚银行和柯克兰审计事务所也有合作的。只不过俄国人嘛……你知道，欲望都很强哎。”  
“这又是个问题了。”弗朗西斯抓了抓头，一脸纠结。“小耀耀，说出来你可能不信，家里头支票都准备好了，愣是不知道往哪送！哥哥私家侦探都换了五个了，谁成想这布拉金斯基是个真的施洗约翰啊，屋里外头一个女人都没有！  
“多新鲜啊！你想，一个不苟言笑的暴君，一个在投资界翻手为云覆手为雨的沙皇，多少女人哭着抢着想爬到他床上去，而他半年里真的就靠自己摸着爽？”  
“啧啧，搞不好他还是个处男呢……哎小耀耀，你说他是不是那里不行啊？”  
王耀翻了个白眼。  
“我怎么知道？行不行你自己去试啊。”  
“……跟你聊天真没劲。”弗朗西斯撅起嘴，抱了熊猫蹬着腿在沙发里滚来滚去。  
“我说实话。”王耀严肃起来，动手推了推他。“如果波诺弗瓦大公子是第一个哭着抢着想要爬到他床上去的男人，这笔生意没准就谈成了。”  
弗朗西斯猛地翻身坐了起来，恶狠狠地盯着王耀。后者被吓得往后一缩，随即不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
“你干嘛？”  
“你为什么不早说！”法国男人双手蒙面，一脸痛不欲生。“今晚上的姑娘都订好了，哥哥去哪里再换成男孩子啊？”  
“没关系，我可以跟你去。”王耀冷静开口。  
“啊……哈？”  
弗朗西斯抬起头，紫罗兰色的眸子里满是惊诧，张大的嘴半天也没合上。他本以为王耀是在开玩笑，眼前人毫无笑意的眼睛却表明他是认真的。似乎不是很适应这种质疑的眼神，王耀微微偏了偏头躲开了他的视线，东方人本就纤细的骨架自有一种浑然天成的精致，灯光在白皙的侧脸和脖颈上跳跃着，明明没有任何邀请的举动，清冷中却尽是诱惑。  
温和疏离，不激烈，不攻击。这样生人勿近的王耀，却又一种让人欲罢不能的冲动，让人无端地想占有，想亲近。  
胸腔里有什么东西狠狠地撞了一下。  
气质真是个说不清楚的东西。如果王耀自己愿意，只需要一个略含深意的眼神，他就可以在一瞬间从禁欲的精英化身成勾人的妖精。说弗朗西斯完全没肖想过王耀，鬼都不信。作为Freshman的前三个月，生性浪漫的法国人几乎想尽了一切方法去得到这个骄傲的身体和淡漠的灵魂，但随着时间的流逝，那种不顾一切的狂热逐渐消褪——到最后，谁知道呢，明明是完全不同的性格，却竟然发展成了真诚到匪夷所思的关系。  
一个真正的朋友，无关欲望，无关身体。  
“我不能带你去。”弗朗西斯冷静下来，“你也别发疯。”  
王耀换了个姿势仰倒在沙发里，光滑柔软的黑发流水一样散落在胸前。他抬起眼睛懒洋洋地笑了，嘴角轻佻地勾起来，水润的唇在暗处闪闪发光。弗朗西斯定定凝视着这双漂亮的眼睛，气温一点点氤氲升腾，有什么东西蠢蠢欲动着又被生生打压，仿佛扭曲的渴望无限放大，惊涛拍岸，巨浪滔天。  
“我没疯。”王耀轻轻笑着，缱绻的气音肆无忌惮地撩拨着罪恶的神经。指尖懒散地在发尾打着圈，他抬起眼睛看着天花板，声音安静，仿佛只是说给自己听。  
“This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me.”  
“I need somebody to turn me on and take me out……”  
“And I like it.”  
   
   
［tbc］  
 


End file.
